Fire Shadow
Chapter 1: Language Barrier A male Vulpix shifter walked through the Valor Lakefront, it was very beautiful. His former bandit gang members allowed him to leave Xingfeng and stay in Sinnoh, a place his sister might be, from what he had known, he had a twin sister that was an Alolan Vulpix, and her name was Jixue. ”积雪，我会找到你的 (Jixue, I’ll find you)” He mumbled. It was at least a day since he had something to eat, And it made him a little dizzy. He bumped into a Machamp and Gengar. ”Can’t you watch where you going!” The Gengar yelled. ”Hey, have you no respect for people older than you, boy!” The Machamp shouted. Huoying didn’t even notice. ”Look at the man when he’s talking to you, Are you fucking deaf, goddamn ching-chong!” Gengar shouted. Huoying almost spoke no English, but he could understand racial slurs thanks to his former triad, He went up towards the Gengar and fire appeared in his hand. ”我不喜歡被那樣稱呼 (I do not like being called that)” He said, his six tails could become hot when angry or nervous. Angel, Shi and Yu went outside, Yu was in Angel’s arms when she noticed the scuffle. It was a Vulpix in a changshan. ”He might be from Xingfeng, that’s where Mei is from.” Shi said. Shi was Mei’s Umbreon who also came from Xingfeng, he spoke the language quite well. The fire caused a severe burn to the Gengar, causing the Machamp to get angry. ”Why not get your mommy to take you here, the next time, Go back to Xingfeng, death to all Xingfengese!” the Machamp shouted. The Machamp then knocked him to the ground and both started beating him, causing the Vulpix to spurt out Chinese cuss words in pain. ”Go strip him, I wanna see if he has money, or maybe a pair of balls.” The Gengar ordered. ”That’s enough!” Angel shouted, The two turned to look at Angel. ”Who the hell are you, are you some friend of that Xingfengese?” The Gengar asked. ”I never met him, But I will not allow you to do that to him!” She said. ”Go for it, bitch!” The Machamp shouted. She used Dazzling Gleam on both, sending them away. ”Fuck!” The Machamp shouted. ”Let’s get the hell out of here!” Gengar shouted. Huoying got up, Shi began to speak to him. ” (Are you OK?)” She asked him. ”從來沒有更好，我正在尋找一個叫積雪的人 (Never better, I’m looking for someone named Jixue)” He said. ”Jixue, I think my trainer caught an Alolan Vulpix by that name.” Angel said. He almost pricked up at the name Jixue. ” (Take me to her, please)” He said. Angel helped him up. ”我也可以吃點東西嗎？，有一段時間沒吃東西了 (Can I have something to eat as well?, Haven’t eaten in a while)” He asked. Shi nodded and helped him up. Angel picked up something the two enemy Pokémon dropped. ”The Sinnoh National Union, We need to get out of here.” Angel said. Chapter 2: Unusual set of twins Pytka and Sibpal were playing Jump Force with their new houseguest, a female Alolan Vulpix named Jixue watching them. She wore a white qipao and had snow white hair, the problem was the language barrier, none of the other Pokémon owned by Ri Dae-Jung and Marie spoke Chinese and Jixue had a poor grasp of English. Then the three heard the door open, Pytka paused the game. He saw his wife, Yu and Shi, who had been hanging out with them as a of late with a male Vulpix in human forme. ”Wait, what the hell is that?!” Pytka asked. ”It’s a Vulpix we found in Valor Resort.” Yu replied back. Pytka looked at the male Vulpix, he wore a red changshan and slippers ”Well, put him back, he doesn’t belong to you.” Pytka said. ”Pytka, he’s starving and I can’t risk him getting killed, We found out the Machamp and Gengar that tried to attack and strip him were members of a notorious anti-immigration group that hates outsider Pokémon.” Angel said. “ (He looks familiar)” Jixue said. Yu sat down on the couch and Angel went into the kitchen. ” (Huoying, do you eat anything?)” Shi asked. Huoying, she thought, She remembered her aunt talking about a male Vulpix born out of a set of twins sentenced to die because it was a male Fire-type Vulpix, her tribe only permitted female Alolan Vulpix, which were Ice-type, then she was told that supposedly dead Vulpix was her brother. ” (Just as long as it isn’t anything sour)” He said. Shi turned to Angel and whispered to her, Angel responded by nodding. Huoying looked at the game Sibpal and Pytka were playing. He had never seen a console like that before. ” (It’s a PlayStation 4 and the game they are playing is a fighting game)” said Jixue to Huoying. He nodded. Several minutes had passed and Angel came in with a noodle dish with chopsticks. “ (That Hydreigon, is he Xingfengese?)” He asked. ”No, he used to be from Unova, He’s Kovoskian-Unovan.” Angel said. Huoying took the dish and ate it.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics